The Next Generation of Gundam Pilots
by Antonio Star
Summary: Some Changes to Chapter 4! Chapter 4: "Honey, i just don't want to see you get hurt." REVIEW! no flames please.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did.  
  
The Next Generation  
  
By: Antonio Star  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
It is 14 years after the Eve War. Peace has now really spread across the beautiful Earth and the colonies. Relena Darilan, or Relena Wiakey, is now the supreme ruler of Earth while Quarte is on the colonies. Duo now owns a scrap metal store with his wife, Hilde. Trowa still work at the circus with his sister, Catherine. He now haves act with the lions since he's so good with them. Wufie, sigh, still rambles on about justice and "weak" onnas. But it came as a surprise when Sally Po married him. Anybody would have seen that they liked each other, but no one guessed that it was that deep. Unsurprising, Noin and Zech married. They're now both working at the Perventers now, but no matter what they still find time to spend together. Dorothy has only kept touch with Quarte. Though even he doesn't know where she lives. She probably feels bad about what happened during the first war.  
  
Then there is Heero Yuy, "The Perfect Solider". No one has heard of him since the Eve War. It's like as if he disappeared out of thin air. This is one thing that tends to annoy people. Once he can stand he would just disappear. Also the best hackers in the world can't find out about Heero Yuy. In fact, everybody is starting to think he really just disappeared.  
  
THE HOSPITAL  
  
"Push! Come on! Only a little bit more! Just a bit more! Yay! The baby is born.and it's a boy!" the doctor shouted.  
  
"Is it true?" the mother asked.  
  
"As true as me being here."  
  
" Let me see him for the last time"  
  
It is true. She knows that her baby will live, but without her as a mother, or dad. Some person with your baby cuddling in they're arms will be. She blinked back a few tears. This thought was too much for her to think about.  
  
"He's beautiful," she whispered.  
  
"What will you name him?"  
  
She thought about an old friend who helped her when she found out her husband died. Yes, that is the perfect name.  
  
"Heero."  
  
Then she died.  
  
As if he was sensing it, the baby started crying louder and louder, until it fell into a restful sleep.  
  
Owari  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
AN: YAY! My first part of this fanfic is finally DONE!!!!!! Now I'm to hyper O.o. Please review! ~Antonio Star~ 


	2. What to do with you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did.  
  
The Next Generation  
  
By: Antonio Star  
  
Chapter 1  
  
What to do with you?  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
He was waiting for him to come out of the hospital. Oh god, he hasn't come out to the public for such a long time. Underneath the big, bright lights he looked so pale people would of count him dead. While he stood there, people were staring at him. So they don't recognize the great Heero Yuy after all he thought to himself. After he save earth twice, they didn't recognize him. Not that he wanted them to swarm around him like Relena use to do, but at least they know that he is, or was, their hero. "Mister?" a nurse asked to him. The nurse was very pretty, but Heero didn't show any sign of it. In fact, it was almost like as if he was a walking zombie, someone with no soul.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Please come with me, the doctor wants to see you."  
  
Probably the same old question they always ask Heero thought while walking to the room.  
  
The doctor was waiting at the door patiently. When he saw them, his eyes brightened and he walked over to them.  
  
"Hello Mister . um, Mister."  
  
"Yuy," replied Heero"  
  
"Ah. Yes, Mister Yuy, it seem that you are now the guardian of the newborn baby of Ms. Thomas. In the will, it said that Heero will have some of the money left behind, but since you're the only person mentioned, you get to be the guardian of the baby. Luckily she gave us your phone number."  
  
Heero's eyes suddenly snapped up to the doctor's and yelled, "What?"  
  
"Err. she gave us your phone number." the doctor said barely above a whisper.  
  
"Destroy it now." Heero said coldly.  
  
"But we need it to see if the child is ok until it's 3 years old!"  
  
Then the doctor really regretted arguing with the man when he saw Heero's eyes. He was waiting for a hit, but then.  
  
Sigh  
  
"Ok."  
  
The doctor was surprised. This was coming from a man who was very dangerous, he was sure he would have been forced to erase the phone number.  
  
"W-w-w-well, all you need to do is sign here."  
  
Heero signed the paper and demanded to see the baby. Once he saw the baby, he couldn't help but smile. There was the baby of one of his best friend after the war. The babe open his eyes and Heero saw it had cobalt eyes, just like his.  
  
"Here you go," the nurse said giving the baby to him. Heero looked down at the baby, their eye meet. Then the baby gave him a genuine smile. Heero couldn't keep the tears from welling up in his eyes. The smile was so much like Amy's.  
  
"What's his name?" Heero asked after he calmed himself down.  
  
"Heero"  
  
HEERO'S HOUSE  
  
Just coming back from the hospital, Heero was exhausted. Also the baby named after him was crying.  
  
"Ugh, Heero, would you mind stopping?"  
  
Heero only cried louder.  
  
"I guess you don't like your name, um?" Heero chuckled while cradling the baby. Like magic, the baby stopped crying.  
  
"Ok. um. How about Henry? No? Luke? Jake? Alex."  
  
The more Heero said the more the baby cried. Finally after about 100 names.  
  
"Jake? No, already said that one. Andy?"  
  
The baby stopped crying and gave another smile. Heero smiled and said, "Andy Yuy.I like that."  
  
Heero then put him in a bed and said while Andy fell asleep, "What should I do with you though? I don't want to make you the 'Perfect Solider' too."  
  
Owari  
  
To be continued  
  
AN: That was long!! I know Heero acted really OCC, but I'll make him better ^_^. Amy is Ms. Thomas. Anyways, thank you Kero Angel and Griffin for reviewing!!! Also I finally notice some problems in the first chapter and I fixed it -_-;. Ja ne! Chapter 2 will come up pretty soon! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	3. A few years later...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did.  
  
The Next Generation  
  
By: Antonio Star  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A few years after.  
  
RELENA'S MANSION  
  
"Hmmm." a girl hummed a tune of a famous pop song. She was fixing her hair that was light brown and just barely reaching her shoulders. Her sky blue eyes were filled with excitement only a teen can get when going on a date. In fact, she was starting to daydream about her date.  
  
"Ahhhh. Oh John. This is going to be so FUN!" she squealed.  
  
"Rachel, keep it down will you honey?"  
  
"Sure Mom!"  
  
You see. Rachel is the daughter of Relena Wiakey. When the rest of the students found out, it sort of made her way too popular. Then John came to her life and the rest is history. Unlike many people, John cared about who Rachel and not her family background. That was what Rachel thought though. What happen on her date with John almost cost her life.  
  
CARNIVAL  
  
Rachel went though the entrance of the carnival. Inside there were balloons, food, merry-go-round, roller coasters, and everything you can think of.  
  
"Hi John!"  
  
"Hey, Rachel!"  
  
A blond boy with bang that goes over his eyes, came walking to her. When he hugged her, Rachel blushed like crazy.  
  
"You wanna go get some cotton candy first?" John asked.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
COTTON CANDY STAND  
  
"Oh my gosh! How long is this line!" Rachel exclaimed.  
  
"Ugh. Hey I'll go get the cotton candy. My treat." John said with a wink  
  
"Oh no you don't, I want to treat you this time," Rachel said with a sly grin, "anyway I have more money than you do. Ta ta!"  
  
Then she left to go face the long line.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Finally! I got the cotton candy!!" Rachel exclaimed, "John! I got the cotton candy." Silence. "John?" still more silence. "Um. oh! I bet he went to get me a little surprise! Where should I go first? Yes! John's probably at the prize section!"  
  
Then she went scurrying to the prize section. What she didn't know is that two people were watching her and following her.  
  
PRIZE SECTION  
  
"He doesn't seem to be here," thought Rachel, "but then where can he be?" while she was searching, she saw the restaurant and smiled. If only John and I could be there, Rachel thought. Then she saw someone very familiar. Yes! It was John, but who is that girl with him. Rachel decided to do a little bit of investigation. She started walking close to the restaurant, and then she went to sit at the closest table to John and that girl. "One root beer float please." Rachel said to the waiter. Then she listened closely to their conversation.  
  
"John, it was so nice of you to ask me on a little date today." the girl purred.  
  
"Well, Daisy I can never turn you down"  
  
Then they kissed on the lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rachel felt as if her whole world was falling apart. The only guy she loves is a cheater. Tears started blooming in her eyes and she ran away. Far away from John and Daisy.  
  
Once she found a nice quiet spot to cry her heart out, she started crying. After she was done, a stranger suddenly came out of nowhere with a gun.  
  
"Hey there stranger, or should I say Rachel Wiakey?" smirked the stranger with a low, gruff voice.  
  
"Who are you?!" screamed Rachel  
  
"Let's just say someone who needs, no, wants to kill you"  
  
The man was about to pull the trigger of the gun, but BAM! Someone did before him.  
  
Rachel watched in terror as the man's blood came flowing out of the wound.  
  
"You better get out of here. Lots of people are trying to kill you," a mysterious voice said  
  
"Who are you?" Rachel whispered  
  
"Think of me as a loyal follower."  
  
Owari  
  
To be continued  
  
AN: ahhhhhhhhhh! That took a LONG time! Rachel is just like Relena and I'm not a fan of Relena. Happy New Year! Tried posting on the new year, but I couldn't finish on Jan. 1. Chapter 3 will come soon! ~Antonio Star~  
  
Reviewers thanks!!!! 


	4. The Name is Sally Chang

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did.  
  
The Next Generation  
  
By: Antonio Star  
  
Antonio Star: hahahaha! I'm doing something differently!  
  
Andy: Like what?  
  
Star-chan (short for Antonio Star): Well, this conversation…  
  
Andy: and?  
  
Star-chan: taking advice?  
  
1 Andy: why?  
  
Star-chan: I already have writer's block!  
  
Andy: Who cares?  
  
Rachel: I do! Cause I want to see AS type the part where Andy and I kiss!  
  
2 Gets dreamy look on her face  
  
Star-chan: O.o; Anyway… On with the show!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The name is Sally Chang  
  
For a whole week Rachel's been wondering about what happen at the carnival. It was a girl with hazel eyes, but that was all she could remember. "Who the heck is she?" Rachel thought while the teacher talked about a new student coming to the school. "Students. We have a new student. Please come here and tell us your name."  
  
A girl about the age 15 came out. She had honey colored hair down to her hip in a half ponytail. Her eyes were hazel and no emotions came through it. Her skin was a little bit tanned and she was very slender.  
  
"My name is Sally Chang," the girl said  
  
"Well, tell us more about you."  
  
The girl sighed as if she had to do this a lot of times.  
  
"I'm from China, I want to be a doctor, and I just finished 9th grade. Is there anything else?"  
  
"No, no. Well, the person you are to sleep and stay with is Rachel Waikey. Rachel, do you have any problem with that?"  
  
Rachel just stared at her. Her mind was screaming though. What is she thinking? We aren't even in the same grade! My mom paid them extra money just to get my own room! ARE THEY INSANE!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
"It will be fine," Rachel said with a meek smile. She'll only stay for a day anyway…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, do you know where our room is" Rachel asked.  
  
All of Rachel's and Sally's classes ended and Rachel was trying to get Sally to talk. Unfortunately, Sally was as quite as ever.  
  
A grunt.  
  
Rachel sighed, "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
3 Man! This is one tough roommate! She's anti-social, a yes is a grunt, a no is a humph!  
  
"Well, here we are, home sweet home."  
  
Sally just walked past her and into a room.  
  
"Hey! That's my…"  
  
Suddenly Sally came out shouting a foreign language Rachel thought was Chinese  
  
"Room. You're is there."  
  
Rachel pointed to the room on the left.  
  
Sally sighed, "Ok, I'll tell you what I'm doing here. I'm a under cover agent for the Perventers. The Perventers is a group were people prevent bombing, treats carried out, and etc." Sally said before Rachel can asked what it was. "I'm here on a mission so won't try to even get into the way or…"  
  
Sally suddenly came very close to Rachel.  
  
"I will kill you."  
  
Then she turned around and slammed the door shut.  
  
RELENA'S MANSION  
  
"MOMMMMMMMM!!!! Don't tell me I have to live with the weirdest person alive, who thinks she can kill me at school!" shriek Rachel while pacing in her mom's office at their big mansion.  
  
"I know you're upset," Mrs. Wiakey said in a calm, soft voice, "but it will have to do just this time."  
  
"Mom!!! You said before that I could ALWAYS have my OWN room!"  
  
Relena sighed, I didn't want it to go this way… but I have no choice.  
  
"Rachel… Sally is your undercover agent, that is why she's staying in the same room with you."  
  
Relena saw her daughter's face turn from a hideous and angered to a confused and afraid face.  
  
"Why?" was her only question.  
  
"The Preventers have been picking up some phone calls and e-mails in a foreign language saying that they were going to get revenge on me. Obviously, these people were soldiers in war with no jobs. They already tried killing you yesterday in the carnival."  
  
Relena looked at Rachel square in the eyes. "Honey, I just don't want to see you hurt. Can you please stay as close to Sally as you can? All the time?"  
  
Rachel thought of this long and hard. Why me? I want to be a normal kid. Now a little terrorist group is trying to KILL me!  
  
"Yes Mother."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Finally!!! I changed some stuff because I notice it was really sucks and SHORT 


End file.
